fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil little Angels
" hear the heavens music and feel free to be happy " Devils little Angels,'''this is the 1st season or more.the season starts off with 2 characters Umeda Ai and Watanabe Yukieo and Takahashi Rodrigo then more characters come along daving the world with their music from demonic demon that come from the pits of hell Episodes Characters Umeda Ai (愛 梅田香 ) '''main character - she appeared in episode 1 when she was new in town , she is super kind headstrong dreamer. While she is deeply ambitious and strives to be the very best, she will never forget that companionship is more important than competition. She is idealistic and pure-hearted, and works best as part of a team rather than going alone. She cares deeply for all her friends and wishes for everyone to get along and enjoy themselves Watanabe Yukieo (TBA ) - Yukieo appreared in episode 1 with the main character Umeda Ai '''greatly respected by her teammates and they often come to her for advice.great at taking charge of any situation and always thinks about what is best for her,her friends and her team she has much responsibility and can take things more seriously than they have to be; with some coercing she can break out of her rut and learn to have more fun,she is the student body president of (instert school name here Takahashi Rodrigo ( たかみな ロドリゴ ) -Rodrigo appeared in episode 10 when the show came up while he was preforming in the stage he was a new student at ( insert school name here ) , Rodrigo personality is a shy and reserved character he has good radiance and gentle smile kind-hearted and optimistic attitude towards her life and her friends, she has great potential and is destined for success and happiness. Matsuto Cheri ( TBA) - cheri appeared in episode 5 when she was a her mothers funeral mysterious beauty. While she may put on a charming smile and an air of graceful confidence, deep inside she hides a darkness and repressed feelings of insecurity. Nevertheless, she holds the refined air of a well-bred lady and enchants the hearts of many. She has the tendency to say things which seem cold at first, but really all she is doing is looking out for her friends and more character TBA Villains Satan ( サタン ) '''main villain - the leader of the group appeared in episode 1 more TBA Other characters ~ ( does anyone want to add their own character in my series ?) Novels Devils little Angel Novels/Mangas Devils little Angel Novels characters were the previous Angel fighters before the show or season even started the previous character will soon be shown in the season . the first novel/ Manga was revealed in 2012 and came out in December 24 2013 Anime Devils little Angel is a new show and new Manga direct by Lily in Bluelight audio by herself with some other famous animators the first season and episode will come out next week. the show will come out of December 15 almost at Christmas Merchandise TBA♥Category:Fan Series Category:User:Lilylight Category:Devil little Angel series Category:Devil little Angel